This invention relates to radiant heaters which are fueled by liquefied petroleum gas (LPG). More particularly, the invention relates to an improved mounting assembly for mounting on an LPG tank.
Radiant heaters, sometimes called infrared heaters, which are powered by LPG such as propane, butane, isobutane and mixtures thereof are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,814, 4,624,241, and 4,569,329 describe such radiant heaters. The heaters described in those patents are specifically designed for use with relatively small disposable LPG fuel tanks, which contains, for example, about 12 ounces of fuel.
Other radiant heaters are designed for use with larger refillable LPG tanks which can hold 20 pounds or more of fuel. Radiant heaters which are designed for use with refillable LPG tanks are generally mounted directly on the tank, for example, by connecting the fuel tube of the heater to the standard POL outlet valve of the tank. However, such a connection imposes stress on the valve connection at the tank.
The invention provides a mounting assembly which includes an elongated rigid support member which extends downwardly from the heater, a hook on the bottom of the support member for engaging the bottom of a collar on a refillable LPG tank, and a clamp pivotably mounted on the lower end of the support member. The clamp is generally U-shaped and includes a pair of legs which straddle the support member and which are pivotably and movably mounted on the support member. The end of each leg terminates in a hook which is engageable with the top of the collar on the tank. A bolt extends through a threaded opening in the base of the U-shaped clamp and is engageable with the support member. When the bolt is tightened against the support member, the legs of the clamping member pivot against the top of the collar to clamp the collar between the hooked ends of the legs and the hook on the support member. The legs also move linearly relative to the support member to allow the support member to be forced against the collar. The combination of the clamping force on the collar and the pressure of the support member against the collar provides a very secure and reliable mount.